


Skulduggery Pleasant - Becoming Whole

by Callicantzaro



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy, valduggery - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Valduggery - Freeform, Valkyrie Cain - Freeform, china sorrows - Freeform, derek landy, relationship, skulduggery pleasant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callicantzaro/pseuds/Callicantzaro
Summary: Join Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain in their quest to rid the world of the Nihilist Necromancer Knave Hallow...for the second time.On their journey, they will face tests they have never encountered before to prove their trust in each other. Will they pass or will their pride stand in the way of their true feelings for the other. (Set after SP Midnight. Spoilers throughout.)





	1. Hallow Abyss

1

Hallow abyss

 

Knave Hallow had slipped through their grasp for the third time this month.  
For the third time fists had been thrown, arms had flailed, blood had been drawn and many many punches had landed, but non of these hits were made by the detectives on the case and not a single drop of blood had left Knave Hallow. They had been beaten and bruised not once, not twice, but three times.  
Hallow was a necromancer Nihilist capable of controlling more than just the deceased, he could also control the living. One hundred and twenty years ago, Hallow had attempted to burn the world, and himself, out of existence. Part of some Nihilist business the sanctuary had thought, and though he didn't succeed in world destruction, he did get his wish of burning to death. So how he had survived was a little more than confusing to say the least. Theory was that his necromancy abilities were so powerful he was capable of  bringing even himself back from the world of the dead.  
Frustrated was an understatement, for the detectives were used to kicking evil very hard in the face, not being kicked by it. So, as night fell over Roarhaven, Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain sat in the 1954 Bentley R-type Continental sulking. 

"Did it ever occur to you that we might be sulking?" Valkyrie asked with her bottom lip sticking out, before she shoved a leaf in her mouth to stop the pain she was getting from her recently dislocated, and fixed, shoulder. 

"No, Valkyrie, this isn't sulking. This is recognising defeat and not being overly happy about it." Skulduggery replied. 

"So, sulking then." Valkyrie concluded. 

A moment or two passed before the Skeleton detective spoke again. Valkyrie was sure if he could sigh that he would have done so, many times by now. "Valkyrie, take a long look at my face." She stared for a second before he continued. "Do I look like I'm sulking?" 

"Is that a trick question?"

"No, it is not."

"You don't have a face, Skulduggery. How am I meant to know?" She sounded annoyed. 

"Well, believe me when I say that I am most certainly not sulking. I never sulk, and even if I had a face I wouldn't be sulking, the very idea is-" He we cut off by Valkyrie activating the sigil on his collar bone. His Skull was now replaced by a brown haired man with blue eyes and his bottom lip sticking out, he was sulking.

"I knew it. Skulduggery Pleasant is sulking." Valkyrie laughed before wincing at the pain in her shoulder. 

"This isn't a sulk, Valkyrie. This is my contemplation face." 

"Your fat ego won't let you admit that you are sulking!" She laughed. "You shouldn't deny the truth!"

Skulduggery started up the Bentley and began to drive towards Gordon's house, completely ignoring her remark. He touched his collar bone and the facade faded away. 

"I won't tell anyone." Valkyrie joked. "If....you admit you were sulking." 

"What will it take for you to be quiet about this situation that I have found myself in? I can't bare a whole car ride with your conversations normally. How do you expect me to survive this one?" Skulduggery seemed defeated, eyes still fixated on the road ahead. 

Valkyrie thought a moment. "Subway."

"Hmmmm?" He tilted his Skull towards her direction. 

"Subway. I am hungry, so in return for my silence, I require subway-"

"Okay." He cut her off. 

"Ah ah." Valkyrie wagged a finger at him, scolding him for interrupting. "I hadn't finished. I want to eat my subway in the car."

"No!" He protested almost immediately. "This car is not a restaurant and it certainly isn't a home for the crumbs you will inevitably leave scattered on my clean floor. I know you, Valkyrie. This has disaster, metaphorically, written all over it."

All Valkyrie could do was stare and chuckle to herself. "Well, looks like you're in for a long and annoying car journey. I wander whether you will still be sulking if I activate your facade..." she trailed off and reached over to touch his sigil before Skulduggery swatted her hand away with his own. 

"Fine!" He had given in and turned the car around in the way of Valkyrie's beloved fast food take out. "But you have to eat it with your face out of the window."

"I'm not a dog!" Valkyrie complained, seeming very offended. 

"Well, I guess you can't want your subway that much." He had a slight smugness in his voice. "It's not too late for me to turn the car back arou-"

"Fine!" She continued sulking before rummaging in the packet of leaves. She stuffed another in her mouth to numb the pain in her shoulder. "But I can't be sure I wont get sauce on the cars paint work." Skulduggery was certain he saw a faint smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

"You are so annoying."

"But you love me."

"I wish I had never told you that, now you just use my words to mock me."

After her subway and complaining that she's had enough of being beaten up for the day, Skulduggery dropped Valkyrie off at Gordon's house. She still, after all these years, found it strange to call it her own. Sure, it was hers and had legally been her own since she was eighteen, but this was Gordon's house. This was her Uncle's home. The thought of Gordon brought memories of the echo stone flooding back through her mind. Opening the front door, she felt tears threaten in her eyes until she was greeted by Xena, her German Shepherd, jumping up at her. "Down girl. Down." She commanded through a smile and Xena complied. "Good girl!" Valkyrie remarked, shutting the front door behind her. Being alone, well almost alone, in America for five years, had left her with more time on her hands than she ever thought she would have. She'd used a large fraction of that time training Xena and it had actually paid off. Valkyrie nodded to herself and smiled, content at how much her friend had learnt. The memories of Gordon and the echo stone pushed themselves back into the corners of her mind, for now. They would surly return later.  
Valkyrie hadn't even taken her shoes off before her phone rang. It was skulduggery. "Missing me already?" She joked into her phone, bending down to pet Xena.

"And they call me the vain one." If Skulduggery had eyes he would most certainly be rolling them. "It's Hallow. He's been found dead...again."


	2. Keeping a dead man down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain in their quest to rid the world of the Nihilist Necromancer Knave Hallow...for the second time.  
> On their journey, they will face tests they have never encountered before to prove their trust in each other. Will they pass or will their pride stand in the way of their true feelings for the other. (Set after SP Midnight. Spoilers throughout.)

2

Keeping a dead man down

 

"You won't mind if I...?" Skulduggery Pleasant gestured towards the body, hand waving in the air whilst summoning a flame in his other. 

"I can't say the sanctuary would approve." Reverie Synecdoche replied. "Even so, it didn't stop him before. What makes you think it will this time?"

"I don't think it will. Not at all. It's more of a test." Skulduggery stared at the body of Knave Hallow who laid before him on the cold metal slab, flame still ignited in his palm. Hallow's neck was laced with the dents and bruises of where the rope had been just minutes ago. It was suicide they said. But what need had he to kill himself?

Valkyrie Cain clutched at Skulduggery's wrist, hoping this would be a sign enough for him to extinguish the flame. "Maybe we should get the Cleavers instead. You know, just to be on the safe side."

Synecdoche nodded in agreement. "A much better idea. I will summon for some." She hurried out of the room.

"Are you sure I can't just...fry him instead?" Skulduggery asked. "If he comes back anyway, which he will, what harm would I be causing?" 

"I can't imagine China will be overly impressed." Valkyrie's hand still on his wrist, she tugged at him lightly like a child begging for attention. 

"When is she ever impressed with what anyone does other than herself?" He scoffed. "Besides, I doubt she even knows of his temporary death." 

"She does." They could hear Synecdoche shout from down the corridor.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes at him. "Come on. This is a stupid idea anyway."

"None of my ideas are stupid." He pretended to take offence. 

"Your ego alone could probably permanently kill Hallow." She laughed. "Look, it's been a long day. Let's leave him with the Cleavers." And, just on cue, they walked trough the door just as Skulduggery let the flame in his hand dissolve to nothing and he slowly lowered his hand to his side, yet Valkyrie hadn't released the grip she had on him. 

"The sanctuary would prefer Hallow to be under their protection and not ours." Synecdoche mentioned as she re-entered the room. "Normally I would take offence, but, knowing who this man is, I would prefer him to be out of my hands. The Cleavers had already been sent and are here to transport him." 

Valkyrie realised she was still holding onto his wrist and quickly let go feeling slightly embarrassed; Skulduggery stared at her. "Well, that settles that." She agreed, clapping her hands together. "Let's go." She noticed Skulduggery had tilted his head indicating to Valkyrie that he wasn't overly happy. "Come on. We got him. Well technically, he got himself. But either way, he's not our problem any more."

"I don't like this, Valkyrie, just so you know."

"I know you don't. But at the moment, he's not going anywhere, except the sanctuary. Let China deal with him. And if he wakes up again, we will go after him." She smiled at him, figuring it would help convince him further to leave.

"Come on then." He nudged her arm with his elbow and walked past her and out of the room, past Synecdoche and the three Cleavers. 

"Later Synecdoche." Valkyrie said as they left the room receiving nothing but a nod in return.

The detectives stepped outside and into the dark and cold autumn night. Valkyrie checked her phone and noticed it was past 9 p.m. Once they reached the Bentley, Valkyrie's stomach rumbled, loudly. "Oh." She laughed. 

"Not again. I know it's been literally hundreds of years since I've eaten, but I cannot remember ever being even a fraction of a bit as hungry as often as you are." His sigh becoming an amused chuckle. 

"That's because I'm amazing." She beamed. 

"And you were just complaining at me about my ego." Skulduggery muttered as he started up the car. 

"I don't have any food at mine either." Realisation hit that she was meant to have gone shopping but never got round to it, no thanks to Knave Hallow. "Looks like I'm sharing Xena's food." Disgust in her face and voice to which Skulduggery laughed. 

"No." He said. 

"No?"

"It looks like I'm taking you to my house instead." 

Valkyrie turned her head to him. "Why?"

"I actually have food. I'm prepared for your hunger, unlike you." 

"You have food in case I'm hungry?"

"I always have food incase you're hungry." Skulduggery admitted as he began to drive, eyes fixated on the road ahead.

Valkyrie opened her mouth to mock him but decided against it. "But it's getting kind of late." She admitted.

"Well, you still have your room at mine. You're always welcome to stay over."

"And Xena."

"What, what about Xena?" 

"I can't leave her alone over night."

Skulduggery turned to her. "Sure you can."

A sigh escaped her parted lips. "I can't. Look, it doesn't matter. Just drop me off at Gordon's." Valkyrie folded her arms to show her disappointment. 

"Fine. We will pick her up on the way." He was sulking for the second time today. "But if she destroys anything..."

"She won't! I trained her." Her hand on her chest, smugness painted across her face.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm worried about..." He trailed off and Valkyrie slapped his arm. "Ow, carful, I'm driving." He rubbed his arm. 

A smirk played across her face. "Sleep over!" Excitement ringing within her voice, ignoring his previous comment. 

Once the three of them reached his house, Skulduggery had made a point of stating where Xena could and couldn't go; the list of where she was actually allowed, lacked. In fact, she was only permitted in the kitchen. He had said that he didn't need "her fur all over the couch or the carpet." Valkyrie had obliged after complaining, since she was, after all, a guest in his house.  
Her and Skulduggery had managed to make a mediocre meal between them. Fried egg, beans, pork and bread. Skulduggery called it 'Cowboy' as apparently Cowboys consumed it on their travels. And he should know since he basically lived as one amongst the Dead Men, or so he had said something like that to Valkyrie yet she hadn't really listened.

Once she had consumed her meal, Skulduggery insisted on doing the pots and that she was to pick a film. But the problem was that all his films were in black and white. All but two exceptions being, 'The Nightmare Before Christmas', which she had brought over for Christmas one year, and 'Twilight', from when she used to be into vampires. But Valkyrie didn't care much about vampires any more or about black and white films so she settled for 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'.  
Skulduggery would probably complain but he had asked her to pick the film after all.

After setting the film up, she ran upstairs to quickly change into her pyjamas and dove onto the couch wrapping a blanket round her. Skulduggery entered the room and she patted on the couch and he sat next to her. 

"What's this?" He moaned at the television noticing it wasn't one of his own films.

"It's covered every where." She sang. Valkyrie, content with the pun she made, laughed, the laughter growing at Skulduggery's obvious confusion. "Nightmare Before Christmas, that's what this is." Valkyrie smiled.

"I asked you to pick a film." 

"And I did."

"No, you picked a disaster." He complained.

"You've seen it before."

"What's it about."

"The main character is a Skeleton."

"Oh yes, the delightful little fellow. What's his name? Jock?"

"Oh my god!" She howled in laughter. "It's Jack! His name is Jack!"

"Shut up." He joked. 

"Ha no, you shut up. The opening song is just beginning." She giggled. 

"Oh look, the-" Skulduggery was interrupted. 

"No seriously, shut up." She was immersed in the film. All of a sudden she sprang up and sang. "THIS IS HALLOWEEN, THIS IS HALLOWEEN!"

"I thought this was a Christmas film?"

Valkyrie nodded. "It is."

"So why are they singing about Halloween? Are they confused?"

"No, you've watched this. How can you forget so easily?"

"Funnily enough, Valkyrie, I don't replay this film over and again in my head. Besides, it must be seven years ago since you made me watch it." 

Valkyrie ignored him and waved her arm at him to shush him. And despite her excitement of the film and Skulduggery's commentary on how the film isn't accurate on Skeleton's, Valkyrie had fallen asleep all within half an hour. Her head rolled gently onto Skulduggery's shoulder, at first he went stiff until he found peace with it and realised he was enjoying the contact. He brushed a stray piece of hair off her face and brought the blanket up to cover her more, he almost resisted the urge to stroke her cheek but he granted himself the pleasure, he almost got lost in her until he heard, 'What's this? What's this? It's covered everywhere!" He laughed, almost too loud , when he realised Valkyrie had been quoting this song earlier. She stirred slightly but not enough to wake her. 

Once the film was over, he let Xena out and lifted a still sleeping Valkyrie off the couch and into his arms. He headed upstairs towards her room. It had been years since she had used it last but he had made sure to keep it clean incase she was ever to use it again. A noise resembling that of a sigh left him, remembering the sadness he had suffered when Valkyrie Cain had left him for five years. 

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie had woken up with a yawn.

"Oh, hello. You're awake! I was just taking you to your room. You missed the film by the way." He was still carrying her.

"Ah well. I know how it goes. Did you enjoy it?" 

"I like the Skeleton. And what's her face? Susan."

"Who is Susan?" She laughed into his suit. 

"The woman who sews her legs back on when they fall off. You know, Susan." As if she should know. 

"Oh, god. Her name is Sally!"

"Never was good with names really." He placed Valkyrie on her bed and tilted his head in a certain way that she knew he was smiling. 

"Thank you." She grinned after a few moments of silence.

"What for?" 

"Letting me stay here." She glanced around the almost dark room, taking in the memories this house held.

"Well, my house is yours. I didn't think you would ever sleep here again though." He chuckled. "Not that it matters. It's just...nice." He murmured the last part and Valkyrie just stared, confused at what he meant but wishing he would elaborate. "Well, I should be getting Xena back in because it's raining, brilliant. And you should be getting to sleep. I want us at the sanctuary tomorrow to see what precautions China is taking with Hallow."

"I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Valkyrie yawned again.

"Just to be on the safe side." He heard her sigh. "Good night, Valkyrie." And with that he shut the door. 

"Good night...Skulduggery." She whispered, and stared at where he had once stood, wishing he was still there and Skulduggery stared at her door wishing he could go back through it.


	3. Dead man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain in their quest to rid the world of the Nihilist Necromancer Knave Hallow...for the second time.   
> On their journey, they will face tests they have never encountered before to prove their trust in each other. Will they pass or will their pride stand in the way of their true feelings for the other. (Set after SP Midnight. Spoilers throughout.)

3

Dead man

 

China Sorrows was sat on one of her many tall thrones, surrounded by tapestry's of magic history, she was over looking Roarhaven through the glass window that stretched the length of the entirety of the skyscraper she was in. Outside, the rain poured and thrashed against the window and down on the balcony just outside. From here, China could see everything. Even in the dark she could watch as the rain fell into puddles and noticed how those puddles formed a small river that flowed freely down a back street. She glanced at a small child with a paper boat. The child was illuminated by a street light. He wore a yellow raincoat and chased his little boat down the little river, she watched and watched until he disappeared from sight. China saw as people struggled with umbrellas against the wind and decided to displace the air around them instead. 

Her role as Supreme Mage was tiresome but she endured it nonetheless, enjoying the power that came with it. Yet she was thankful for the small moments, such as this, that she could spare, no matter how small they were, to admire all that she had achieved during her rein. She had created somewhere for sorcerers of all disciplines, even Vampires, to live. Before this there were only the secret communities like the one where Ghastly Bespoke had his tailor shop before he died all those years ago. But now, they hadn't the need to hide away in streets that were made to blend in and be ignored.

Suddenly, the great wooden door opened, a Cleaver stood there. The visor shielding the face beneath, and, though the Cleaver didn't speak any words, China knew why it was here. She nodded at it, her eyebrow raising a fraction but the rest of her features unchanging. 

China stalked her way down towards the medical bay of the sanctuary, ignoring the adoring glances of those she passed as if they weren't even there at all. Her black velvet cape following her in her hurried movements, and her black stilettos echoing in the hallways.

As she neared she heard the voice of Milton Chiasmus, medical genius in the magic world. "The Supreme Mage has been notified. She should be here any second." He mentioned to Aporia Epistrophe, to which she, his student, nodded just as the Supreme Mage, herself, walked through the door to the entrance of the medical bay. "Ah, Supreme Mage, welcome. I hope you are well." Chiasmus looked to be thirty but was actually somewhere in his late three hundreds, whereas Epistrophe looked to be in her late twenties and that's because she was, indeed, in her late twenties. 

"Where is he?" China had no time for small talk. She needed to see him for herself. 

Chiasmus blinked a few times then opened his arm wide in the direction of a room that had two Cleavers stood guard on either side of the door. "Err, just this way." His English accent so prominent he could have just stepped out of a Jane Austen novel. He waited for her to walk in front. "We haven't yet been granted the time to examine him for ourselves." His hands rubbing together in his eagerness. "Miss Epistrophe and I had hoped to have the night on the matter. You are more than welcome to sit in." 

China stopped abruptly and spun round to face him, both Chiasmus and Epistrophe almost walked into her. "Tell me, Chiasmus. Do you know why I hired you?" She found herself taking small glances at his huge moustache. 

His head slightly tilted, unsure whether her question was rhetorical or not. When she didn't speak he assumed it was his turn to. "Erm, I would guess because..." She cut him off like he hadn't even been talking. 

"I hired you in to come from England because I need the best. And I expect the best." Her tone calm and patronising. "You shouldn't need an entire evening to examine him." 

"B-but this man is a magical wander." His words stuttered out of his thin lips. "He's the only one of his kind that we are aware of. This reaches past necromancy. We don't even know the proper title for his abilities." He stood his ground. "Not only that, we may not even possess the correct equipment to do this properly."

"I didn't come here for your excuses, Chiasmus. If I wanted excuses I would ask. I will give you the evening. But do not fail me. If we can understand this man or even replicate any of his abilities, we can create an army. Imagine thousands of his kind on our side. We would be unstoppable." Her gaze turned to his student for the first time. "And you."

"Y-yes, Supreme Mage?" She stuttered, her green eyes open wide, Epistrophe was obviously unnerved by her superior.

"I hope for your sake that you are a quick learner." China spun round on her heel and continued walking. A small smirk tugging at her lips that was barely noticeable, only China, herself, knew it was there.

Chiasmus and Epistrophe glanced at each other before hurrying after her, they didn't need another reason for China to be disappointed with their actions.

Once the three of them reached the room, the Cleaver to the right turned the handle and allowed them to walk into the bright room where three more Cleavers stood watch over the man, Knave Hallow. China made her way over to the metal slab his body laid on, her hand clutching at it, taking in the coolness it held. Her gaze not once leaving Hallow, his eyes were wide open, the capillaries within them had burst, but still nobody had bothered to close them. She noticed he was wearing an amulet around his neck and reached out for it, but a Cleaver moved and put its arm in front of her. She knew it meant no harm other than to advise her that it was unsafe for her to touch him, so she nodded at the Cleaver. Thankful for its advise but reassuring that she would be okay. With that, it moved its arm and returned back to a mutual position, unmoving, a reflection of the other two Cleavers in the room. China continued moving towards Hallow's neck and towards the silver amulet. She admired the way it shone in the light and held a black obsidian stone in its centre. China noticed how the rope had torn at his skin and ripped his flesh. Bruised and bloodied was an understatement. She stopped moving when Chiasmus spoke.

"The cause of death is suspected suicide." He chimed in. "Although, nobody is sure of the circumstances." He was beginning to annoy her.

"Thanks for the input." Sarcasm sounding in her as she rolled her eyes. However, Chiasmus wasn't wrong. There wasn't much that China found difficult to understand but she was having difficulty figuring out why Hallow would commit suicide. Just hours before his death he was fighting Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain. "Who found his body?"  
She asked. 

"We don't know, Supreme Mage. Only Skulduggery Pleasant knows of that information." China glared at him so he questioned his student for back up. "I-Isn't that right, Epistrophe?" He nudged her arm. 

"Y-yes, it is correct, Chiasmus." She smiled at China and so did her mentor. 

China ignored them and her fingers found the amulet and she was stroking the obsidian with her thumb. Then suddenly her fingers began to tingle, at first it was so feint that she barely noticed. But then it intensified and the Supreme Mage noticed her hand shaking so she released her grip, scowling at her hand, gripping her wrist with her other hand. She ignored it and motioned at the doctors to begin their work.

They performed scan after scan and test after test. They were just about to cut him open, but, just like someone had turned on a light, the amulets stone let out a beacon of light which burnt a hole straight through one of the Cleavers chests. Chiasmus and Epistrophe screamed as they ran out of the room, the light hitting where they once stood.

A Cleaver looked towards China unsure of what to do and what the enemy was, the other ran for her to get her to leave the room, however, the light burnt a hole straight through its head. The two Cleavers who stood guard on the outside burst through the door, Scythes in hand. One of them tried to usher China out. The other pirouetted dodging the light which hit the Cleaver trying to help China. The only two remaining Cleavers dodged the light numerous times and eventually went to hit the amulet with their scythe until the light killed them too. 

The Supreme Mage was the only one left in the room. But the light had stopped. She stood still, she didn't even blink. Slowly, China rolled back the sleeve of her cloak and went to activate one of the sigils on her forearm until the obsidian released a cloud of black smoke hurtling towards her face. It ambushed her. The force of it knocked her onto the ground. She fought back as the shadows entered her mouth and went through her eyes and ears. She went to scream out but found herself gagging as it entered her nose. She couldn't breathe. The shadows were now holding down her arms and legs. She couldn't move. She couldn't struggle. All she could do was tense her fists until her knuckles went white and the bone threatened to pierce her delicate skin. 

Then it stopped. 

But at what price? 

China coughed, she spat blood as she wiped her eyes, sitting up gently. Her vision was distorted but she could about make out a figure looming over her.

"China Sorrows." The figure said. "Or should I call you, Supreme Mage? Such a pleasure to finally meet you." It bowed to her, laughing as it did it. 

By now her vision was clear, the figure was indeed Knave Hallow. His strong arms and bare torso were pulsing with black tattoos that moved randomly in a rhythmic pattern that was almost hypnotic. She could she the necromancy surging within him. Knave was bald and would have probably been a handsome man if it wasn't for his bulging eyes. "You were going to experiment on me, just like that horrid creature Nye does."

"How did you do it? I'm guessing it had something to do with the amulet of yours?" China manage to say between coughs. 

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the amulet. After all, you are a collector, aren't you? I just needed you to touch it and then all it took was a bit of time to charge." His accent was a cross between Scottish and English and his voice was deep. "I need something from you." He continued as he knelt beside her. "I need you to calve one of your famous sigils into me."

"You killed five of my Cleavers for a tattoo?" She almost scoffed.

"Yours are world class, are they not?" He said. "What I need is no ordinary tattoo, Miss Sorrows. A long while ago, I had the ability to access people in their dream state. I could manipulate dreams, I could make them into nightmares, sleep paralysis. Not only that, but I could hurt them. They would feel every bit of what was happening to them whilst they slept. What better way than to destroy the morale of the enemy than to turn them insane?" He spoke as if this sounded justified. "But, let's just say I was damaged. I lost my ability."

"You need me to fix you?" China laughed. 

"No, I need you to improve me." Hallow's face serious.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." She went to stand off the floor until Hallow shoved her back down again. 

"And I'm afraid I cannot let you leave here without helping me." 

China saw as another of his blood vessels broke in his eye, the blood tear ran down his cheek, he seemed completely unfazed. But China saw this as her time to attack. She tapped the sigil on her arm sending him flying backwards and into the metal slab he had been laying on moments ago. She tapped another sigil and Hallow was propelled into the wall. China threw invisible objects at him which hit him with a strong impact. Still, he progressed, conjuring the shadows around the room to ricochet into her with all the force he could muster. China lay on the ground once again pinned down by the shadows. Some of them had pierced through her skin letting out a hiss of pain from the Supreme Mage.

Hallow laughed, almost seeming offended that this was his opponent. "Is that all you have? Is that really the best you can do?" He sighed and shook his head. "What was I saying before, I was interrupted?" He rubbed at his chin. "Ah yes." His finger pointing in the air. "Sigil. Now."


	4. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain in their quest to rid the world of the Nihilist Necromancer Knave Hallow...for the second time.   
> On their journey, they will face tests they have never encountered before to prove their trust in each other. Will they pass or will their pride stand in the way of their true feelings for the other. (Set after SP Midnight. Spoilers throughout.)

4

Saved

 

Skulduggery had been meditating in the living room for a few hours before it happened. Before he heard her screaming out his name. His legs couldn't carry him fast enough to her room, "Valkyrie!" He shouted, panic oozing within him. "I'm coming in." He kicked the door off it's hinges and expected her to be in some sort of a struggle with Hallow, but all he found was her asleep on her bed screaming. 

"Skulduggery! Help!" She was sobbing, pleading for him to come to her rescue. Her cries that of agony. He needed to wake her. 

"Valkyrie. I'm here." He said softly standing next to her, but to no avail she was still screaming and lashing out. His heart ached so he sat on her bed and yet again told her he was there. But it was useless. She still sobbed and begged for him through pained cries, her arms flailed as she shook. Skulduggery didn't want to cross any lines but he needed to wake her so he reached out and brushed a hand on her face anyway, "Valkyrie. I'm here. Shhh, it's okay." 

Skulduggery held his hand in hers, drawing small circles on the back of it. "Stephanie. Come on." Her screaming and spasms dyed down a little but her sobbing continued until she shot up. She was now awake, and once realisation hit her she continued to sob. She poured her heart out and Skulduggery grabbed onto her, pulling her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her. She felt safe but cried nonetheless. Sadness mixed with embarrassment flowed through her and when she managed to calm, her breathing was back to normal and her crying had stopped, yet shaking hands were grabbing at Skulduggery's torso, holding onto him with all the strength she could conjure.

She cried for a while until she eventually spoke. "Did you call me Stephanie?" She muffled against his suit, breathing in his scent like it was a drug.

"Yes, I did." He stroked her back. "You wouldn't wake no matter what I tried." 

"I'm sorry." She sniffed and took one look at where her face had been. "I think I've ruined your suit." She admitted.

"Oh, this old thing. I have another like it." He lied. "Are you okay? What happened?" He went to remove his arms from round her. 

"Don't let go!" She almost snapped. "Sorry, just please, don't let go."

"Of course." He said, once again wrapping his arms around her. His jaw resting on the top of her head as she breathed out a sigh she had held in for a while. They stay like for a while before she spoke again. 

"It was Hallow."

"What was?"

"In my dream. Hallow was there." Tears began to roll freely down her cheeks once again, her breath becoming shaky. "He...he killed me over and over again and again in the most horrid and most painful ways. And I felt. I felt it all. I could feel everything he was doing to me. Every time he tortured me. Every time he burned me alive." Valkyrie held onto Skulduggery as if her life depended on it. "He, he told me he would continue doing it until I killed you." She was sobbing at the memories of the nightmare; Skulduggery stroked her head to reassure and comfort her. "Skulduggery. I've seen hell. He showed it to me." She lifted herself from his chest to face him, her hair clung to her wet cheeks. Skulduggery brushed the hair from her face. 

"It's over now Valkyrie. You're alive. You're okay. It was just a dream." Sympathy sounding within his voice, he hoped it was just a dream. 

"No, this, this felt real. This wasn't a dream. It was Hallow, he did this." She cried. Skulduggery hated seeing her in such a state, so he cupped her face in his hand and held it there, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I couldn't let you die. I wouldn't kill you." She sobbed. "I can't loose you." She let her eyes drift down as another tear escaped her eyes. 

"And I'm here." He said. "Look at me, Valkyrie." Her eyes wandered to where his should be. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." And all of a sudden a wave of relief flooded through her. She needed to hear those words and once she was given them she kissed his cheek bone, igniting a foreign yet familiar feeling within Skulduggery. One he had forgotten could ever exist. 

"I love you, Skulduggery." She buried her head into his shoulder, creating another wet patch in his suit.

"I love you, too." And he meant it, he really did love her. More than she knew and more than he would ever dare to admit to anyone.

Valkyrie noticed her door was no longer attached to the wall. "But did you really need to kick my door of its hinge?" She laughed. "You have a thing about kicking doors down. This one doesn't even lock." 

He chucked. "I was being the hero, hero's don't open doors. Door are boring and for people who lack imagination." 

She shook her head. "You're definitely my hero. Just please don't tell anyone I cried." Valkyrie sounded defeated. 

"Certainly not." He activated his facade and kissed the top of her head. A few moments passed before anyone spoke again. "Maybe you should to sleep, it's four in the morning after all." His facade leaving him. 

"Can you stay with me?" She asked straight away sounding almost too eager and desperate. Skulduggery tilted his head to one side in confusion so she spoke up again. "It's just, I don't want to be alone right now." 

"If that's what you want." He nodded as if he was agreeing with something.

"It is." And with that she climbed under her covers and laid there for a moment, panicking at every shadow. "W-will you come in with me?" She almost begged. Once again Skulduggery was tilting his head a fraction to the side indicating confusion. "It's just, I...erm...."

"If you wanted a hug you could have just asked in the first place." He joked but took off his jacket, tie and hat nonetheless and began to climb in bed with her. He kept a small distance between them, and they both laid on their backs staring up at the ceiling and into the darkness. Valkyrie pulled the cover up to her nose and just under her eyes, she didn't dare close them because every time she did she saw the huge figure that was Knave Hallow. His muscles prominent, the black shadows he used as weapons dancing round him and his eyes as dark as sin. She would see Skulduggery next to her begging her to kill him, as to let her suffering end. But she wouldn't. She would rather suffer for an eternity so that she had the assurance that he wouldn't have to die, so she knew that Skulduggery Pleasant's life would continue. She loved him, and he knew that. But he didn't know just how much. Three simple words they often exchanged seemed as if they held no real meaning. Neither of them had said what their love was. Friendship? Platonic? Romantic? Were they meant to be soulmates and in each other lives until the end? Or were they simply over using a term? Neither of them knew. 

Suddenly, she was shaking, violently, just at the thought of him dying, and without her telling him what her love for him actually was. 

"You're shaking." Skulduggery rather obviously pointed out. 

"I don't want you to die." Valkyrie whispered to the blackness around her room.

"Valkyrie, I'm already dead." He attempted a joke.

"You know what I mean." She almost snapped, Valkyrie clearly in no mood for jokes.

Skulduggery found himself struggling on words of encouragement. He had never seen her this way before nor had he had to console anyone like this since his child died hundreds of years ago. So he simply settled with, "I'm not going anywhere." He patted her hand rather awkwardly under the cover. And when his hand left hers, she found herself missing the contact, eager for more. Still she shook and her teeth chattered. "Come here." He eventually said, pulling her into his arms, her head resting on his chest. "I didn't realise I was such an idol to you." He laughed. 

"You have no idea." She joked back, smiling against his suit, her arm draped over him. Finally, she had stopped shaking, and slowly drifted off to sleep in Skulduggery's arms; he activated his facade and kissed the top of her head.


	5. Making do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain in their quest to rid the world of the Nihilist Necromancer Knave Hallow...for the second time.   
> On their journey, they will face tests they have never encountered before to prove their trust in each other. Will they pass or will their pride stand in the way of their true feelings for the other. (Set after SP Midnight. Spoilers throughout.)

5

 

Making do

 

It was three o'clock in the morning by the time the rain had finally stopped throwing itself against the window of Skulduggery's home on Cemetery Road. The light 'ping' noise coming from his phone almost woke Valkyrie, who was still sleeping on his chest, and would probably have disturbed Skulduggery's meditating had he been doing it. Instead he had spent the night hoping the nightmares wouldn't return to her. She was sprawled out against him, one of her arms was stretched over him, as was one of her legs. It was like she was playing a game of twister across him. Unsure of who would text him at this time, he carefully slid his hand under the covers and managed to get his hand into his trouser pocket without causing too much commotion. He fumbled for his phone for a while due to the deepness of his pocket but found it nonetheless, he gripped at it and gently pulled the device out. The display screen lit up, illuminating his Skull in the darkness. China's name popped up, she had sent him a text message.

"Get here immediately. There's been an issue." The text read. 

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie, reluctant to disturb her. He dropped his phone on her bedside table and tried to remove himself from under her, but her fingers gripped onto his jacket as she buried her face further into his chest. "Skul-" Valkyrie began murmuring in her sleep. "Love yo-". She trailed off.

"I love you too." He whispered back. Skulduggery would have smiled if he could but still he needed to be released from her grasp but she wouldn't let go. "Valkyrie." He tried. "Valkyrie. China needs us." She began to stir. 

"W-what?" A yawn escaped her lips. 

"She says there's been an issue but doesn't say what. I'm fearing Hallow is the issue." Skulduggery's voice smooth. Valkyrie sighed. "You don't have to come if you don't want. I'm sure I can handle it by myself." 

"No, it's okay." She said. "I want to go with you." Valkyrie began to lift herself off him and sat up in her bed. Skulduggery lifted the covers off him and headed towards his jacket, hat and tie, putting them on.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. 

"I feel okay now, thanks. Just a little fuzzy I guess."

"Fuzzy?"

"Yeah. Like there's something in my head whizzing round." 

"Oh. I think that's probably because you're tired, Valkyrie."

"Probably." She lifted herself off her bed and turned on the light. The first thing she saw was the state of the reflection staring back at her. "Oh god. What happened to my hair? It looks like a birds nest." 

"The same thing that happened to my suit top." Skulduggery pointed to the drool marks she had left on his top which had created creases.

"Oh god. I'm sorry." Embarrassment sounding within her as she laughed slightly putting her head in her hands.

"Don't worry. I will change it. You should get ready too." And with that he left the room, leaving Valkyrie by herself.

The ride to the sanctuary was quiet and awkward. Valkyrie didn't know what to talk about because her mind focused on what happened last night, she couldn't force herself to concentrate on anything else and she thought Skulduggery was thinking about it too. She remembered nearly begging him not to leave her alone, asking him to get in her bed to comfort her. He must have thought she was needy or acting like a child who crawls into their parents bed after a nightmare. Yet she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that this was no ordinary nightmare. After all, she had felt the pain that came with it, both physically and mentally. And since they had been driving she had began aching all over her body, or was that just her brain and it's imagination?

Once they had reached the high sanctuary, the sun had began to rise. Morning came as it always does, accompanied by the sound of birds, tweeting as they always do. This particular autumn morning was terribly cold, Valkyrie's breath condensing every time she exhaled, forming small patches of fog to briefly appear before disappearing into nothing.

They hurried inside the sanctuary where more Cleavers than normal patrolled the hallways and every door had had a Cleaver stood guard. Before either of the detectives could speak, the new sanctuary administrator, Acrimony, addressed them both. "Detective Pleasant, Cain. Thank you for coming in such short notice. The Supreme Mage is expecting you both." He motioned them to follow him as he almost jogged to where they were headed. Acrimony looked as though he hadn't had a bit of sleep that night. "Forgive me but I am tremendously busy today, so we do appreciate you coming as quickly as you could." He almost dropped the folders he had tucked under his arm. His dark green robe just touching the floor and his spiked hair nearly as ridiculous as Fletcher Renn's. 

"What happened here, Acrimony?" Skulduggery asked as both him and Valkyrie stalked after the administrator. 

"You mean you don't know?" Acrimony kept his eyes ahead. 

"China said there was an issue but failed to mention what it was. Am I right to assume this has something to do with Hallow?"

"You are indeed, detective." Acrimony said nothing more and Skulduggery nodded. Valkyrie was expecting more to be said so was confused when neither of them spoke again. On their way they passed the many sanctuary workers who were all rushing round in a panic carrying paper work, a woman, that Valkyrie had never seen before, almost walked into her so she apologised before she carried on panicking. Acrimony turned right into a hallway where no one was panicking, but this corridor had even more Cleavers stood guard even though there was only one door at the very end of the narrow walk. In fact, there were Cleavers stood all the way down both sides of the walls, facing inwards. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow, still confused. 

Acrimony knocked on the wooden door and walked in. Skulduggery and Valkyrie followed close behind. "Supreme Mage." Acrimony greeted. "The detectives are here." China Sorrows was sat with her back towards them, her black hair sat on her shoulders. She was perched in front of a glass door leading outside into a beautiful garden. China turned herself to face them. Valkyrie almost gasped when she saw China's state. Her robe was shredded. Her dress was stained with dried blood from her previously pierced flesh. Fresh grazes covered her arms, legs and her face. "I have the case files you require, Supreme Mage." Acrimony added passing the folder to China who already had paper work scattered on the huge table in front of her. She nodded at him. "I shall depart." Said Acrimony. "Goodbye, detectives."

"Bye." Valkyrie waved and suddenly her focus was back to the Supreme Mage who had started flicking through the file. "China, what happened?"

"Hmmm, oh, Hallow. He escaped." China said as if she had forgotten about it. 

"How was that allowed to happen?" Skulduggery asked walking towards her. 

"It wasn't 'allowed', Skulduggery, it happened." China's gaze lifting to meet his.

"And how did it happen?" Valkyrie's patience was wearing thin. They knew nothing of the situation and she was tired. She followed Skulduggery until they were stood at the table and in front of China her hands now resting upon it.

The Supreme Mage sighed and placed the case on the table, adding to the other files and papers scattered round. "He was wearing some sort of an amulet with an Obsidian stone in its centre. It had a beacon of light that killed five of my Cleavers before it unleashed its necromancy and knocked me to the floor."

"How did you escape?" Skulduggery asked. 

"I didn't have to."

"So why are you covered in blood?"

"He wanted a me to carve a sigil into him. And I refused. So, he hurt me with his necromancy until I complied."

"He killed five Cleavers for a tattoo?" Valkyrie scoffed. 

China laughed. "That's what I said. But apparently my sigils are 'world class' and he needed...improving." 

"Improving? How so?" Skulduggery asked. 

"He was damaged, he didn't mention how. But he lost an ability he once had. And he needed me to fix it."

"What was the ability he possessed?" 

China stared at Skulduggery for a second and spoke without breaking eye contact. "He said he was able to enter peoples dreams. He could manipulate them, turn them to sleep paralysis if he wanted. He could hurt people in their sleep, make them feel things. Quite clever really. He said what better way to break the morale of the enemy than to turn them insane?" 

Valkyrie's heart sank and her mouth gaped open when she heard China's words. She felt Skulduggery's focus turn on her as her mouth went dry. Her fingers started tingling and her breathing became fast and frequent. She struggled to stand, she used the table to keep her up right. She was having a panic attack and becoming dizzy quickly. China looked at her confused. "What's the matter with you?"

Skulduggery grabbed onto her arm and led her past China to take her outside and back into the cold autumn morning. "It's oka-"

"I t-told you it w-was...Hallow." Valkyrie cut off Skulduggery's words as tears formed in her eyes and teased to fall. Her breath still fast. 

"We will find him, Valkyrie. That's our job, we stop the bad guys." He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

Eventually, the detectives went back inside and continued their conversation with China, they told her about the dream Valkyrie had and how she had felt all the pain he was inflicting upon her and China listened to what they had to say and asked questions and nodded when she deemed necessary.

"By now it's obvious he only committed suicide so he could get into the high sanctuary and to me for a sigil." China mentioned. "But who was it that found his body? Chiasmus, the doctor at our medical bay, said you, Skulduggery, are the only one who possesses this information." 

Skulduggery nodded and waited a moment before answering. "A mortal woman, named Elizabeth Row. She's had run ins with sorcerers before and knew to call me. So I called Synecdoche."

"And there's your mistake, Skulduggery. You should have informed the sanctuary first. Valkyrie and I have already been over this before, haven't we?"

Valkyrie simply nodded, she wasn't in the mood for China's ignorance. 

"And you see, China, why I have trouble informing you. He was in your care when he escaped."

"That is not my fault, detective. The amulet brought him to life." China rose from her chair. 

"And who activated it?"

"How was I to know that the amulet would bring him back from the dead by the touch of my hand?"

Skulduggery shook his head. He knew he was over reacting because there was no possible way China was supposed to know of Hallow's trick. He was simply worried about Valkyrie and knew last night wouldn't have happened if China wasn't so intrigued by the amulet.

"Valkyrie and I will stop him. But we need everything you have on him. All the case files. We need to know everything there is to know about Knave Hallow." 

Skulduggery and Valkyrie left the sanctuary with handfuls of files on Knave Hallow. They had that many that Acrimony had to help take some to the Bentley as well. Once they were sat in the car and buckled in, Valkyrie sighed and rubbed a hand through her hair. "Maybe we should start with this Elizabeth woman who found him." She mentioned. "Where did she even find him anyway?"

"Apparently he was just hanging in the woods on display for all mortals to see. It was just lucky that she walks her dog late and no ordinary mortal found him." Skulduggery replied. 

"I think we should pay her a visit. At the moment she is the only lead we have." Valkyrie spoke quietly as if her words would break, her eyes staring foreword. 

"Of course." Skulduggery gave her one last long glance before starting the car.


	6. Doubtful beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain in their quest to rid the world of the Nihilist Necromancer Knave Hallow...for the second time.  
> On their journey, they will face tests they have never encountered before to prove their trust in each other. Will they pass or will their pride stand in the way of their true feelings for the other. (Set after SP Midnight. Spoilers throughout.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a little fill in. Derek does small chapters like this for the antagonists so I thought I would too? If you don’t like these sorts of chapters then please let me know. Next update will be a lot longer I promise and will be out in the next 2 days. Thanks guys! ~ Becky

6

 

Doubtful beginnings

 

Knave Hallow watched as darkness swallowed itself whole and the light of day spread across the room. He saw his shadow appear, projecting on the wall behind him, every slight movement he made caused it to follow him like a lost boy glued to him, or like sin hiding itself from the light of god. Hallow had been unmoving since he returned to his little home in the middle of a small forrest just outside of Roarhaven. His mind was surging, prominent with his new and improved ability. The sigil China had carved into his arm was beautiful, black shapes flowed in circular motions, coming together in the centre. And as he stared at it, he marvelled at the memory of Valkyrie Cain and how he had tortured the girl in her slumber. His lips curled up slightly as he remembered her begging him to stop. But, she was loyal to Skulduggery Pleasant, even in her sleep. She wouldn't give him up. And, by now, the detectives would have probably figured out what her dream was and how Hallow had done it. But that didn't matter to him. Not to Knave Hallow. He couldn't care less if they had figured it out or not.

Then, disturbing his thoughts, he heard the noise of knocking on his front door. The knock was upbeat and probably a little too cheery for Knaves liking, but he sent shadows surging out of him to open the door nonetheless. Guessing who it was he shouted towards the direction they were in. "And what brings you here?" His voice slightly groggy. "I'm almost ashamed by the state of my wee house, how embarrassing." He joked, not making an effort to move towards the door. He heard heavy footsteps as three people strolled into the same room he was in. 

"Mister Hallow," An American woman began, "it's a pleasure to see you again." Her accent sounding Texan, she dipped her head at him.

"I'm sure it is. Still, I'm none the wiser for your appearance." No one spoke so Hallow continued. "Come on then, let's have it." Again, silence. "Well, now I know something is up. Who's going to spill?" He gazed up. A sigh left a blonde woman's lips. "Well?" Knave tried again. 

"We, erm, we all feel like we have done our fair bit to help you." A short Irish man spoke. "And that is obviously such an honour." He glanced at his peers who all nodded in agreement and in unison said, "An honour." The Irish man continued. "I just...we just...we don't feel very protected." 

"Protected?" Knave laughed, rising up off the floor. "And who do you imagine you need protecting from?"

"The detectives, Cain and Pleasant, pose quite a threat upon our lives." The blonde haired woman spoke up, she was English. 

"They have no idea you exist. How can anyone pose a threat upon the non existent? The detectives are the very least of your worries, I've fought them, more than once, and do I look injured to you?" Neither of the three spoke, instead they stared at Hallow, expecting him to continue so he did. "Skulduggery Pleasant And Valkyrie Cain are worthless. Anyway, you all knew the risks that came along with helping me, yet here you are. Even so, you're all necromancers for pitty sake, it's not as if you're defenceless." Hallow had begun waving his arms round like a crazed lunatic. "But, if you're not going to help me then I'm afraid I have no further use for any of you." And with that, he conjured the shadows from round his room. "Your decision." His threat didn't escape their attention. 

The blonde woman nodded and clapped her hands together. "Right then. Well let's get on with it." 

"On with what?" Hallow asked, his brow furrowed. 

"Since we are all here, we may as well have an early meeting."

"Of course, why not?" Hallow sighed and released the shadows, made his way over to the dining room and found his chair at the head of the table. The others took their seats before Hallow spoke again. "Right, now that's sorted, let's get onto more pressing matters. Li-"

"Oh my gosh!" The Texan stood up. "Is that a new tattoo?" Her bony finger pointing towards Hallows arm. "I want one!"

"What? No. It's not a tattoo, it's a sigil." Hallow rolled his eyes. 

"It's amazing." The blonde woman was at it now too. "Look at it!" She gestured for the Irish man to pay attention to it.

"Really, we are getting away from the point here." Hallow complained. "If I can just continue what I was about to say?" The Texan took her seat. "Thank you. Little by little I am whittling down on the girls morale. Before the month is out she will be broken, she will be beaten and she will be deprived of sleep. That is when we attack."

"So, we are waiting for the destruction of the world on a girls sleeping pattern?" 

"No! If Valkyrie Cain is damaged then Skulduggery Pleasant will be too distracted on her to even notice what we are doing."

"And what are we doing, exactly?" The Irish man spoke again. 

Knave glanced around the room at his three followers and wandered how he had found himself in this situation. "You all have your amulets, yes?" Each of them held up an identical amulet to Hallows. "Brilliant. That, my dear friends, is the key to our victory."


	7. Alias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain in their quest to rid the world of the Nihilist Necromancer Knave Hallow...for the second time.   
> On their journey, they will face tests they have never encountered before to prove their trust in each other. Will they pass or will their pride stand in the way of their true feelings for the other. (Set after SP Midnight. Spoilers throughout.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Life can be unbelievably hectic at times.

7

 

Alias 

 

It was raining again by the time they reached Elizabeth's house. Valkyrie had complained about her hunger like always and Skulduggery had told her she could eat after they were done questioning Elizabeth. She had sulked, complained and been a lot more annoying than usual, but Skulduggery understood why as he played back the memories of last night. Skulduggery knocked three times on the front door of the old house, the smell of food cooking didn't miss Valkyrie's attention however. And as they stood there allowing themselves to be drenched by the downpour, her belly rumbled. The sound of a dog barking rang out until they heard someone shouting for it to be quiet. Then suddenly, the front door swung open revealing Elizabeth Row wearing a dressing gown and slippers, holding her small Yorkshire Terrier in her arms, and a look of surprise crossing her face for a small second. "Skulduggery Pleasant!" Her Irish accent sounding out as she smiled. "What brings you to my house?" Skulduggery was about to reply before she continued. "Wait. Let me guess." Her pale hand rubbing her even paler chin. "I bet it's something to do with the man I found hanging in the woods down there, isn't it?"

"Guilty as charged." Skulduggery joked unenthusiastically. 

"And who do we have here? Who is this beautiful young lady?" Elizabeth was waiting for Skulduggery to reply but Valkyrie answered the question any way.

"I'm Valkyrie Cain." She forced out a smile to the annoying woman. "I'm Skulduggery's partner."

"My oh my." Her hand clutching her chest. "I didn't know you were dating, Mr. pleasant. If I had known I would have snatched you up for myself." Her hand pushing his wet shoulder playfully. 

"Oh, we aren't dating." Valkyrie replied almost too quickly. "I'm his work partner." Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery for help but he didn't speak.

"Then why are you blushing my dear?" Elizabeth was beginning to get on Valkyrie's nerves. 

"I'm n-" 

"Where are my manners?" She interrupted Valkyrie. "You two are soaked all the way down to the bone. Please, come in." She stepped to one side allowing them both to enter. Skulduggery made a point to wipe his wet shoes on the door mat, Valkyrie, however, did not as she trudged her way into the kitchen following both Skulduggery and the smell of bacon cooking. Elizabeth placed her dog on the wooden floor and went to flip the bacon before Skulduggery began to talk.

"Knave Hallow. Does that name mean anything to you?" Skulduggery asked Elizabeth who's back was still turned, facing the frying pan. 

"I can't say it rings a bell. Is that who I found hanging?" 

"It is. Did you see anything else suspicious that night?" The Yorkshire Terrier had began jumping up for his attention which Skulduggery ignored.

Elizabeth spun back round to face them. "I can't say I did."

"So you had never seen him up until that night?" 

"No, Mr. Pleasant. I'd never seen him before in my life." Her arms crossed over her chest. And the smell of bacon was really starting to play with Valkyrie's mind and her belly rumbled loudly again, Elizabeth laughed. "Hungry?" 

"Very." Valkyrie didn't even hesitate to answer. 

"Well it's a good job I've accidentally fried too much bacon. How's a bacon sandwich sound?" Elizabeth smiled. 

"Like music to my ears." Valkyrie beamed as she began pulling a chair out from under the table. 

"Excellent." Elizabeth got to work on the bacon sandwich, Valkyrie watching intently, but Skulduggery still pressed on about Hallow. 

"Did you hear any sort of a disturbance before you left the house to walk your dog in the woods?" 

"No, none at all." Her head shook from side to side. "Ketchup or brown sauce, Valkyrie?"

"Ketchup." Valkyrie nodded, happy with her decision. Then all of a sudden her aura vision turned on, she still hadn't thought of a better name for it yet, however. And like always, Skulduggery was a brilliant, bright, illuminating red which made her smile as Elizabeth passed over the bacon sandwich on a plate. She marvelled at the food shoving some in her mouth before saying, "thank you", which sounding more like, "ank oo" because of the food in her mouth.

"Just give me one second to change into something a little more appropriate." And with that, Elizabeth left the room. 

"This is a good sandwich." Valkyrie managed throughout mouthfuls.

"Well, at least you're fed now."

"Fed? This is only a snack." Valkyrie laughed. "Anyway, I thought you said Elizabeth was a mortal?"

"That's because she is mortal." He nodded, a droplet of water fell off the brim of his soaked hat. 

"Then why was her aura a pulsing dark purple?" Valkyrie asked, shoving more of the sandwich in her mouth. 

"Are you certain you saw properly? You seemed very distracted by your sandwich. By the way, you have ketchup on your cheek." 

"You think very little of me. But yes, I'm more than sure it was purple." Valkyrie wiped the ketchup off her face feeling slightly embarrassed. "Does it matter?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Does it matter, that her aura is purple?"

"I'm going to pretend that it does and see where that gets us." Skulduggery tilted his head slightly as he heard Elizabeth walking back towards the kitchen.

"Now, where were we?" Her hands clapped together slightly. "How's that sandwich?" Valkyrie had too much food in her mouth to reply so instead put her thumb up. 

"Elizabeth, are you positive you don't know Knave Hallow?" Skulduggery tried again. 

"How many times do you need to ask before it rings true? No. I don't know him." Elizabeth seemed to be annoyed with him now as she walked over to pick up her dog. As she bent down a necklace fell out from underneath her top closely resembling that of Hallow's. Skulduggery stared at the jewellery around her neck for a second before he spoke again. 

"I'm going to have to be frank with you here. You're not a mortal are you?" Skulduggery folded his arms across him. 

"Excuse me?" Offence in her voice. Clearly Elizabeth hadn't noticed her amulet which was now on display, even Valkyrie had noticed it despite her sandwich which she continued to eat anyway.

"If I was you I would give up this charade before you embarrass yourself any further." Skulduggery continued. 

"I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"He's on about the amulet around your neck which is pretty much the same as Knave Hallow's." Valkyrie decided to blurt out, she was bored of the conversation and took another bite of her breakfast. 

Elizabeth looked down at the amulet before saying, "oh hell." Her accent now suddenly Texan. "I knew these things were too big. I pleaded with him, 'can't we just have a simple ring like most necromancers do?' but Hallow, he wanted amulets. And it's ugly, ain't it?" She placed her dog back down on the ground. 

"Elizabeth Row, if that's even your real name, I'm placing you under arrest." Skulduggery announced. 

"Like hell you are!" Suddenly all the shadows from the walls poured into Elizabeth as she launched them forewords at Skulduggery who barely managed to jump out of the way in time. 

Valkyrie stuffed one more mouthful of her sandwich into her mouth before small sparks of lightning formed in her hands. "Couldn't you have at least waited until I had eaten before you went into attack mode?" She shouted over to Skulduggery, spitting bits of bread out between words.

"So far, she's the only one that's attacked, Valkyrie." He said standing back up as he looked at Elizabeth who was surging with darkness. Skulduggery clicked his fingers, the friction causing a spark which ignited a flame, he placed his other hand over it and stretched creating a fire ball between his palms, ready for a fight.

"Looks like we got a good ol' Mexican stand off, don't it? Make your move, bone man." Her hands cradling shadow. 

"Okay." Skulduggery hurled the fire ball at Elizabeth, she dodged it and hurled daggers of shadows at him. Valkyrie, in turn, threw lightning at the Texan at which point the dog left the room. The lightning surged through the woman for a moment, causing spasms to pulse within her before it charged up the spirits she used as shadows and increased their strength. The black shadows, now held down within a cocoon of jagged electricity, launched at the detectives. Valkyrie uttered a curse under her breath as Skulduggery worked at stopping the main sauce of the issue, Elizabeth. 

"Maybe don't do that again." Skulduggery motioned to her from the side as he created another fire ball within his palms and fired it. 

Valkyrie suddenly found herself useless since her new magic seemed to power up the necromancy Elizabeth conjured, so she watched as Skulduggery weakened the Texan. He launched many more fire balls and missed even more shadow daggers until he snapped his palms towards her and she hurtled backwards and fell into the frying pan which was still hot. Her hand now burnt she yelped in pain, momentarily distracting her from wielding spirits. Valkyrie interjected, punching her in the face and knocking her out. A satisfied grunt left her lips as Skulduggery took out the magic binding hand cuffs from his jacket pocket, he placed them on the woman who was not Elizabeth Row an Irish mortal, and carried her into the back seat of the Bentley. 

"But what about the dog?" Valkyrie complained. 

"What about it?" Skulduggery turned on the engine of the car ready to leave the elegant drive way. 

"We can't just leave it by itself. It will starve!"

"You're not keeping it, Valkyrie. You already have one."

"Who said anything about keeping it? Maybe Tanith wants it." Valkyrie replied, she hadn't seen Tanith in a while. 

Skulduggery sighed, he knew she wouldn't give this up. "Fine. Go get the dog."


	8. Reoccurring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain in their quest to rid the world of the Nihilist Necromancer Knave Hallow...for the second time.   
> On their journey, they will face tests they have never encountered before to prove their trust in each other. Will they pass or will their pride stand in the way of their true feelings for the other. (Set after SP Midnight. Spoilers throughout.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler but with our detectives :)

8

 

Reoccurring

 

Valkyrie tried to imagine what Tanith Low was doing at the moment. Ever since the Remnant had left her body Tanith found herself lost and without a place in the world as literally years passed without her even realising, people had died, wars had been won and she hadn't witness any of it. And so Tanith went incognito, she hid herself away to do god knows what. Valkyrie certainly didn't know and all she could do was send texts in hope Tanith would reply or at least read them. Valkyrie was impatient, however, and settled on calling Tanith instead, but she didn't answer and Valkyrie found herself sighing and shaking her head, her gaze towards the dog that was sat her knee, she had hoped Tanith would adopt it. 

"What are we going to do now?" Valkyrie felt defeated.

"We? There is no 'we' here, Valkyrie. You wanted to bring the dog." Skulduggery folded his arms across his chest. The detectives were sat in the Bentley which was parked outside the Sanctuary, they had just questioned the Texan who went by the Alias, Elizabeth.

"Maybe she changed her number." Valkyrie was hopeful on this instead of the fact that Tanith could be ignoring her. 

"Do you have any thoughts on Sobriquet Punic?" They had just recently found out the the Texans real name was indeed Sobriquet Punic and she had been living as Elizabeth Row for the past two hundred years. In this time she had helped plot many wars and acted behind the scenes, she apparently played a rather large part in bringing back the Faceless Ones. It seemed she had gained trust in both the mortal and magic world but she had just now lost it in both, all within one day. "Is there anything you want us to go over?"

"Maybe I should try some of the old magic communities again." Valkyrie trailed off, ignoring what Skulduggery had just asked her. 

"I'm sure she's okay, you know?" Skulduggery reassured. "She's a tough woman."

"I know that only stubborn sorcerers live in them now and most of the communities are destroyed but, maybe I missed something the last times I chec..."

"Valkyrie, look at me." He interrupted her but she lifted her gaze to him nonetheless. "She needs time. Give her all the time she needs, just like I did for you. I know it hurts, believe me, but you know better than anyone how Tanith is feeling right now."

"I'm sorry." Valkyrie sighed. 

"What is there to be sorry about?"

"I'm so selfish." Valkyrie shook her head. "I left you alone and didn't even think how it would impact you."

"Nonsense. I was completely fine, I didn't have anyone annoying me every day for five years straight. It was quite lovely actua..." Skulduggery stopped when he realised tears were in her eyes. "Valkyrie, you needed time, and I understand that. However long it took, I would still be here waiting for you. Even if it took hundreds of years."

"Together till the end right?" She gazed at him. 

"Till the end." And with that, Skulduggery ignited the car. 

"Where are we going?" Valkyrie asked after coughing as if to compose herself. 

"I think it would be useful to go over the case files we took from China and see if there is anything else to learn of Hallow. Do you want dropping off at yours first?"

"No, thank you."

"Can't stand to be away from me, can you?" He joked. 

"I still have empty cupboards and an empty fridge at mine is all." She joked back through a yawn as she placed the dog in the back seat. 

They drove to Cemetery road in silence as the rain bounced off the windows of the Bentley and the windscreen wipers struggled to keep up with the speed of the rain. The low rumble of distant thunder left Valkyrie in a battle with herself as she tried her hardest to stay awake, eventually she gave in and Skulduggery saw her drifting off. Her head rolled to the side, the position seemed rather uncomfortable but he didn't disturb her and he tried his hardest to make as little noise as possible since Skulduggery knew that Valkyrie was tired from last night.

The closer they got to Skulduggery's house the louder the thunder became. The day seemed to turn to night despite the time, all until a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky, at which time Skulduggery was almost certain he saw electricity crackle on Valkyrie's still face. It was so sudden and faint that he ignored it and pretended it didn't happen at all and by the time they reached his house they were directly under the storm and Valkyrie's body was almost fully consumed by electricity. Skulduggery fled the car quickly and called out her name but she didn't wake. So he tried again and again while the rain thrashed against his bones and his now drenched suit. He inched his right gloved hand towards her to prod her, then suddenly the electricity shot out of her and straight through the windscreen hitting several trees as they caught on fire. The fire was quickly stopped by the rain, however. Skulduggery did nothing but stand completely still for a few seconds until he proceeded to Valkyrie who was still asleep as if she had no idea what had just happened. The dog in the back seat had slept through it all as well. Releasing Valkyrie's seatbelt, he carried her upstairs for the second time in two days, it was starting to become some sort of a habit nowadays. Once he placed her upstairs he grabbed the dog from the back seat and introduced it to Xena who barked a few times until they both decided to sniff each other. "Animals." Is all Skulduggery could say as he fed them both and they fought over who's food was who's. 

Skulduggery had only just sat on his sofa with the case files of Knave Hallow placed on his lap when he heard the stairs creaking. "Ah I see you're awake. Am I to assume you're hungry?" He laughed but stopped when he received no reply. "Valkyrie?" The footsteps had stopped now as well, Skulduggery rose from his chair and headed towards her. "What are you doing?" He asked as she stood half way down the stairs, eyes closed, and her lips moving as if she was trying to speak but couldn't quite get the words out. "Valkyrie?" Skulduggery feared Hallow had something to do with this yet again as there seemed to be no way of waking her. Then out of no where she screamed fiercely and her eyes flickered as if she was possessed, then she was falling down and Skulduggery rushed to grab her, catching her just before she hit the floor. 

"I-I won't t-tell him." She whispered to someone but not to Skulduggery. "B-because he w-won't understand."

Skulduggery carried her back to her bed as she continued to whisper and her eyes flickered. Some of what she said made no sense or was barely audible but the odd word here and there could be picked out and Skulduggery was sure he heard her say, 'I can't tell him, he would leave me.' Then, a blood curling scream escaped her before she woke up sobbing. 

"It's okay, I'm here." Skulduggery pulled Valkyrie into his arms, engulfing her with everything he had.

"Don't leave me." She pleaded as she cried. 

"I won't."

"Make it stop!" 

"I will. Hallow won't get out of this alive, Valkyrie."


	9. The Nightmare On Cemetery Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain in their quest to rid the world of the Nihilist Necromancer Knave Hallow...for the second time.   
> On their journey, they will face tests they have never encountered before to prove their trust in each other. Will they pass or will their pride stand in the way of their true feelings for the other. (Set after SP Midnight. Spoilers throughout.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, however, this chapter contains fluff! Hope that makes up for the absence but I did hear that absence makes the heart grow fonder...or was that distance?

9

 

The Nightmare on Cemetery Road

 

Night after night after horrid night, Valkyrie had felt Hallows presence in her sleep despite her attempts to stay awake. Skulduggery had laid in her bed next to her, comforting and talking to her until slumber claimed her and the nightmare began almost immediately after. From there Skulduggery would become helpless as his heart broke, like it always did, whilst he watched the torment unfold before him. 

Day after day after tedious day, Valkyrie had been left alone waiting for Skulduggery who went about trying to stop Hallow. She had helped for the first half a week, but her sleep deprivation and lack of energy had caused her to pass out during a fight so Skulduggery deemed it unsafe for her to continue helping him any further. And as the days turned into weeks Valkyrie felt as though her brain was going to explode at any given moment. Her eyes were blood shot and dark circles laid beneath them, her face was washed of all its colour leaving behind a grey tone as if she had just died.   
Not only did she feel physically ill, but mentally she was exhausted. Within the first two weeks she had began hallucinating, at first she thought she had seen Stephanie, her dead reflection, then she saw Ghastly Bespoke and her Uncle Gordon, who too are deceased. Once Skulduggery had found her talking to herself he rushed her to Synecdoche for any help he could get, yet he was more than disappointed to hear she could do nothing and was left with the task of visiting the Sanctuary's medical bay. After he had spoken to Chiasmus and Epistrophe (who he called Clarabella two), he was told that Hallow's magic was too strong and the sigil China had carved on him couldn't be reversed without Hallow's own doing. 

Valkyrie was alone at Skulduggery Pleasant's house on Cemetery Road. She was sat on the settee in her dressing gown staring at the blank TV screen. It was two o'clock in the afternoon but Valkyrie was almost certain the clock had been unchanging for the past three hours, or was it just her tiredness making the day drag? Still, she hoped Skulduggery wouldn't be long so she had someone to talk to other than her hallucinations. Valkyrie hadn't seen her family for months despite her mothers texts and phone calls since she was in no fit state to see them, no matter how much she wished she could.

"Wow, you look horrible." Kes said from behind her. "What happened to you?"

Valkyrie batted her eyes over to where Kes, previously known as Darquesse, stood. "It's a long story." Valkyrie willed herself to talk through her tiredness.

"Well, I have no where to be." Kes sat on the settee next to Valkyrie in the living room, waiting for her to explain. And she did, to the best of her ability as she stared at the person before her who looked like a mirror image of herself. Kes nodded and gave input when she felt she needed to, to which Valkyrie was grateful. She was just glad to be able to talk to someone who wasn't a part of her imagination.

"So, sounds like you need help then." 

"There's nothing you can do. No magic can undo the power he has over me." Valkyrie said through a yawn. "The only person who can is Hallow himself." 

"Well then why don't we find him and make him reverse it?" Kes almost shouted. 

"Skulduggery is out there doing that now. That's all he's been doing for the past few weeks." Valkyrie reassured Kes.

"And you've been living here?"

"Yep."

"By yourself?"

"No, no. Skulduggery will be back soon. Besides, I have Xena and the other unnamed dog to keep me company." She looked at the two dogs who lay sleeping on their beds before sighing and burying her head in her hands. "But I'm fine. I have Skulduggery's films I guess." She motioned to the stack of DVD's. 

"You and I both know you hate those films."

"They are pretty dreadful." Valkyrie managed a small laugh which quickly tuned into a yawn. 

"Do they hurt?" Kes broke the silence after a small moment. 

"Do what hurt?"

"Your eyes." Kes inched her face closer to Valkyrie's. "They look like they are going to explode." 

"They feel like they're about to."

"Yikes. Rather you than me." 

"Thanks." Valkyrie tried to roll her eyes but gave up after she realised her eyelids felt like sandpaper.

"Have you not been home then?"

"I went home for a night a few weeks back but I ended up having to call Skulduggery in the middle of the night."

"Nightmares?"

"Obviously." Valkyrie laughed. "So, I decided there's no point even trying to stay at mine."

"And he's alright with that?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Well, doesn't he need to meditate?" Kes asked. "I'm guessing he's not been able to do that properly."

"He seems okay with it. I don't think he need needs to meditate."

"And other than that?" Kes tilted her head slightly. 

Valkyrie stared at Kes waiting for her to finish explaining, yet she didn't so Valkyrie spoke. "Other than what?"

"Well, isn't it awkward?"

"You're going to have to start elaborating on what you're saying. I'm really not a mind reader." Valkyrie was getting annoyed with Kes. 

"Well, I've been in your mind, technically I am you, and I know about your little secret."

"Kes, you're really getting on my nerves now. Elaborate."

Kes laughed at this. "Okay, well I know about your little crush!"

"I do not fancy Skulduggery Pleasant." Valkyrie shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. 

"I never said you did and yet you denied it." Kes laughed even more which angered Valkyrie. 

"Go away, Kes."

"Who's Kes?" Skulduggery had walked in without her even realising. 

"Hmmmm, oh, just...no one." Valkyrie decided to say since Skulduggery still didn't know about Kes and didn't plan on telling him any time soon. Kes had now left the room and Valkyrie shook her head, however, she was grateful for the small interaction they had, despite the small conflict. She hoped Skulduggery hadn't heard what she had shouted, for the spare of her blushes, but he had. 

"Anyway, that's a shame."

"What's a shame." 

"It's a shame you don't fancy me. You could have joined the club full of people who do. Believe me, there's a waiting list."

"You're a goon." Valkyrie joked feeling embarrassed as Skulduggery sat down beside her. "Any luck with Hallow then?" She was eager to change subject. 

"None, I'm afraid." His head shook slightly. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

"Oh well, there's always tomorrow." She nodded, sighing. 

"China was kind of enough to grant me with help, however. A few vampires and sorcerers have been given to me at my disposal." Skulduggery mocked China's words. "I don't like working with Vampires."

Valkyrie almost scoffed at hearing the word 'vampires'. "Great."

"Are you okay though?"

"Me? I'm perfectly okay." She tried a smile which failed. 

"You're lying." Skulduggery deduced. 

"I'm just tired." Valkyrie rubbed at her eyes before hissing in pain. "I've not slept in weeks, well apart from passing out a lot if that counts as sleep." 

"But how do you feel?" Skulduggery said.

"Drained, fed up, exhausted. I just want this all to be over." Valkyrie said. "What happened to your suit by the way?" 

"My suit?" Skulduggery glanced down at his black suit with thin white stripes and noticed the huge slash going from his right side which stopped just before it hit a button. "Ahhh my suit. Yes, I got into a bit of a fight." 

"Who with?" Valkyrie sighed. 

"Some of Hallow's men, sadly they got away." Skulduggery brushed invisible lint off his jacket. "But I did find out a small bit of information. They need their amulets for something more than just necromancy. What that something is, is too early to say."

"Great. Will this hell ever end?"

"I'm trying, Valkyrie, really I am." Skulduggery's voice sympathetic towards Valkyrie.

"I know. I'm sorry, this is all just so hard for me." Valkyrie felt her eyes welling up and noticed how the tears relieved her dry eyes but, still, she wiped them with her dressing gown sleeve before the could begin rolling down her cheeks. "I can't even help you."

"I know, I'm here with you though." 

"But you're not." She replied. "You're gone during the day until you check up on me and then you leave again, then you come back to make sure I don't fall asleep. It's hard having no one to talk to during the day except from my own mind." This time she couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks no matter how hard she tried. 

"Come on, you're stronger than this." Skulduggery tried to boost her ego a little. 

"Am I?" She sniffed. "Because it sure doesn't look like it!" She almost snapped. However, Skulduggery didn't take offence as he knew her tiredness had caused this.

"Why don't I take you to see China tomorrow?"  
He offered. 

"Yeah, brilliant. She gets to sit there being all beautiful on her thrown and I look like this." She motioned to herself as more tears flowed down her pale face. "No thank you."

"Valkyrie, you're beautiful." Skulduggery spoke quietly as if he was upset that she hadn't realised her own beauty. 

"W-what?"

"You're beautiful. Even more so than China." Skulduggery tried. 

"You mean that?" Valkyrie was confused when Skulduggery nodded his response, not only because she knew she looked disgusting but because Skulduggery Pleasant had just called her beautiful. "And you're not just saying it?"

"Valkyrie, would I lie to you?"

"You've been known to do that before, yes."

"I would say I'm offended, but you're right." A small chuckle left him. "However, I must admit that I am not lying to you on this very occasion." 

"Even in my dressing gown?"

"Even in your dressing gown."

"Thank you." Her sleeve soaking up yet another few tears that had fallen, a couple hung on her chin until she wiped them away. Valkyries eyes met where Skulduggery's would be but she had to quickly look away as she could feel herself beginning to blush and a small smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth.


	10. Strange Meeting

10

Strange meeting

Skulduggery had left Valkyrie alone again for the second time that day. He was stood outside of the sanctuary next to his Bentley in contemplation. Receiving help from sorcerers and vampires from the community meant he would either be slowed down by their stupid ideas or, potentially, helped by them. However, Skulduggery had reason to believe they would fail to provide much help. He found he normally worked better in the company of Valkyrie, but Valkyrie was out of the picture for the moment, so he had to make do with what he had. Having said that, he stared at what had been given 'at his disposal' with a look of horror and bewilderment. Two vampires and three sorcerers. 

The two sorcerers who stood before him had recently just graduated Corrival Academy, the school for sorcerers. They were both panicking as they glanced over at one of the vampires who had recently turned, blood thirsty as she sniffed at the air in the sorcerers' direction, desperate for another meal. Her clothes were drenched in blood, disguising the colour hidden underneath. The second vampire, presumably the one who changed the girl, stood facing the detective who stared back at him. Skulduggery watched as the second vampire held the new born vampires arm to ensure she didn't make off with the teenagers as meals. This vampire was dressed in a black trench coat and a black leather hat, he looked like an undertaker. Skulduggery let out a disapproving grunt just as his phone rang. It was China. "I trust you've met your little helpers."

"Is this a joke?" Skulduggery replied with anger in his voice. 

"Do I look like I'm laughing to you, Skulduggery?"

"Impossible to say, I cannot see your face."

"Well I can assure you, I am not."

"When I said I needed help I meant it. Valkyrie is struggling, she hasn't slept in well over a month now except from the occasional passing out, and you send me the circus?" Skulduggery spoke loudly in front of those who's help he would be receiving. "No offence." He muttered over to them and they nodded their reply. "China, this simply will not do."

"When you've quite finished, detective, these four individuals are quite remarkable."

"Go on." Skulduggery said. 

"We all know how powerful a new born vampire can be for a start. The two graduates before you have passed with the highest grades we have ever seen in the academy and the other va-"

"But do they even have experience? They're alright having grades but that won't save them in a fight." Skulduggery cut China's words short. "I'm not here to baby sit them. You of all people should know I have little patience when it comes to Valkyries safety and if they compromise this mission..."

"I trust they will be capable, now, I must go." China interrupted. "I have a meeting which I must attend."

Skulduggery ended the call and stared at his 'help' whilst shoving his phone back in his trouser pocket. "Right. Come on then." He began walking without glancing behind him in the hopes the others were following close behind. "Oh, and if any of you disobey me, you're out." 

"Erm, where are we going Skull guy." One of the two graduates spoke up in his London accent. 

"Please do not call me Skull guy. You shall refer to me as Mr. pleasant from now on. Understood?" Skulduggery turned round to watch all five of them nod in unison. "Right then. I have a small idea as to where Hallow could potentially be." He spoke as he continued to walk. "That's where we are going."

"And where is that? Mr Pleasant." The other graduate spoke up.

"Does anyone fancy a picnic in the woods?" Skulduggery asked.


End file.
